1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) cable end connector assembly which can reliably and securely terminate wires of a cable for providing good transmission performances.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable end connector assembly needs to terminate wires of a cable. Connection of wires of a cable with terminals of a connector can be attained in several ways, such as by applying the insulation displacement connection (IDC) technology, by using a printed circuit board which interconnects the cable and the connector, or by applying the crimp technology.
There also exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial ATA connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals connecting with a mother board. A Serial ATA cable end connector assembly comprises a housing with a plurality of terminals therein and a cable having a plurality of wires. The terminals need to terminate the wires of the cable reliably for achieving good transmission performances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,552 (the Pat. '552) discloses such a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly having a plurality of terminals attached to conductive wires of a cable respectively. However, firstly it requires initially making a contact module via insert molding which complicates the manufacturing process and costs more money in comparison with the traditional insertion of the contacts into the housing. Secondly, the termination between the terminals and the wires is not disclosed in connector structure and manufacturing method thereof. Hence, it is desired to have a cable end connector assembly with terminals thereof terminating conductive wires of a cable reliably.